User talk:Buttercheese
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Probably nobody has yet looked at your edit to the Jaheira page, but someone will. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Tommy2215 (talk) 09:48, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Guten Tag! / Re: Viccy Help Welcome to the wiki! ...looks like you've been busy. If you have any questions or need help, feel free to ask me ...or Mr. Dutchman I suppose, but he's been pretty busy these days. Regarding Viconia DeVir, on practically any article page, there's a drop down menu in the top left on the 'edit' button. Clicking that will open up a few options, including 'history' - this will show every edit that particular page has ever experienced. For future reference (and what I already did), you can 'rollback' or 'revert' any edit, as long as there's good reason to do so. That's essentially what I did with yours, and then re-edited in your 'half-orc' notation. Regarding leaving a message on any talk page, be sure to give it a title ...either by typing in a subject headline in the top right, or by using the top line of your comment as a descriptor and enclosing them with two equal signs. For instance, this is what I wrote here: Guten Tag! / Re: Viccy Help ...while I already edited your post on dutchman's wall by simply including: Viccy Help ...hope that helps. Otherwise, happy editing! Re: Guten Tag! / Re: Viccy Help Aye, thank you :) Buttercheese (talk) 06:03, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Hi there! I finished the layout for Arcane Magic and would like your input. =) I plan to fill the blancs in my breaks during the next week and then create a second page like this for Divine magic. Do you think I should keep the describtions? I'm not really that confident into the readability of the "Effect"-column. Well, there is of course the chance that the tables I create are useless x_x Anyways, see you around :D Fallen the Corruption (talk) 12:12, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Viconia The page seems fine, so no reason to adress the issue. I didn't fix spacing, but added a lot of blank rows. You can also add once or multiple times to make space on a page to insert some rome if the lay-out is comprosited without. In the case you want show something like this on any page, check this section in edit and switch to source mode to see how I done this. Anyways, you to seem to doing a lot on this wikia, so feel free to ask questions whenever they arise. 23dutch45man (talk) 18:38, January 16, 2017 (UTC) Mizhena I could lock the page for unregistrated persons and new users, but that might block you too from editing the page, since I don't know the criteria for new users for the security setting. Only a very few pages have been vandalised on this wiki, so the chance that this page will be vandalised is quite low. I shall keep an eye on that page for the time being. 23dutch45man (talk) 19:03, January 19, 2017 (UTC) Hi! Sycamirage (talk) 11:23, February 8, 2017 (UTC) Comic Hi! You were the one who created the BG comic, and uploaded the images. You gave credits on the article to several people. Where do you have that information from? The credits don't appear in the comic … (Hope, you come back here some day, to answer this question … �� ) -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 11:45, May 21, 2018 (UTC) :Okay, found it. That nice little comicbook database isn't accessible from here anymore. I had to use some proxy service to get into that page. I have now updated your credits section with external links for the people. And placed a note to the external link. -- -- You talkin' to me? -- cC -- 10:32, May 24, 2018 (UTC)